This double-blind, placebo controlled, cross-over experiment tests the effect of soy pinitol fraction feeding on glucose tolerance, plasma insulin, C-peptide and free fatty acids in subjects with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) over a five-day treatment period. The study also examines the ability of these inositols to modify their own renal clearance.